Chapter 310
The Country We're In is the 310th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Cornered by the Garou Knights in the Abyss Palace, the fairies begin their counterattack. As Lucy and Yukino combine the power of their Celestial Spirits to take out Uosuke, Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy and Pantherlily manage to defeat their opponents and the group later reunites over the defeated bodies of the executioners. Summary With Loke arriving with their keys, Lucy and Yukino begin their counterattack with Yukino summoning Pisces, revealing the true form of the Celestial Spirits as mother and child, a form that they only assume when things are serious. As the duo charges, Uosuke tries to hinder their movements with his Magic to no avail due to Yukino summoning Libra who negates his Magic. Pisces' attacks connect and an angered Uosuke uses his Magic to flood the battle field, causing Pisces to revert to their fish form due to their weakness of water. Lucy, however, sees the opportunity to use the field to their advantage and summons Aquarius. Meanwhile, Pantherlily continues to battle one of the members of the Garou Knights who is giving the Exceed some trouble with his Acid Magic. Pantherlily, however, is unfazed by his opponent and, remembering his training days with Gajeel, manages to cut through his spells. Elsewhere, Wendy casts Raise on herself to negate Cosmos' poison and summons the power of the sky to aid her in battle. Meanwhile, Mirajane is facing off against Kamika. As she suffer from the effect of Kamika's poison, Mirajane reveals that she holds herself back when in the presence of her comrades as it makes her a walking contradiction but states that she is able to unleash her full fury when she is alone. With that, she takes over Satan Soul who grows stronger in the presence of poison. Elsewhere, Natsu continues to attack the leader of the Garou Knights who questions him if he intends to make an enemy out of the Kingdom of Fiore. A furious Natsu attacks him while stating that, if it is for his friends and family, he would make anyone his enemy. Elsewhere, everyone else defeats their respective enemies, all of whom smashes through the walls, reuniting the group of Fairy Tail Mages. The Fairy Tail Mages approach the defeated forms of their opponents and Natsu asks them to show them the exit... Characters In Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Kamika (concluded) *Wendy Marvell vs. Cosmos (concluded) *Lucy Heartfilia & Yukino Aguria vs. Uosuke (concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities Used Magic used * **Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces **Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra **Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius *Terrain Effect Magic * * *Acid Magic * ** ** * Spells used * *Gravity Change: Counter Balance *Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone *Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise * * * *Giant Wave Attack Abilities used *Multiple Summon *Battle Mode Shift (戦闘モードシフト Sentō Mōdo Shifuto) *Hand to Hand Combat Weapons used * *Trident *Urn Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key Navigation